The RoomMates
by bowtiesandbombshells
Summary: They said we were too young, too intense, admittedly well suited, but destined for self destruction. So we were separated and this is the story of our reluctant reunion.


The Room_mates_.

_'They said we were too young, too intense, admittedly well suited, but destined for self destruction. So we were separated and this is the story of our reluctant reunion.'_

AN: Okay so this thing was horrendously unedited so I fixed it and tweaked a few things, I'm currently working on chapter two, so that should be up soon. Thanks for your patience.

XOXO -H

Chapter 1: A Thousand Years

K POV

"This must be a mistake!" Kagome Higurashi told housing hysterically.

"There is no way that I am sharing a dorm room with that, that, _imbecile_."

The taciturn hag behind the glass glared, her flubbering jowls quaking.

"That is the way ma'am, and as the less fortunate may say, deal with it!"

A screen then shot down over the glass and her view was terminated.

"Who the fuck pissed in her cheerios?" Kagome asked herself.

I'd better call mother and see what the hell is going on..

After several minutes of traversing her large handbag she retrieved her iPhone and proceeded to call her mother.

...Rinnng.

"HI! You've reached Korari Higurashi, I can't come to the phone at the moment but be a dear and leave a message."

Kagome took a deep calming breath.

"Hi Mom, I'm trying to reach you, something has come to my attention...

You know what? Fuck civility and class right now! Care to tell me why in the seven hells Inuyasha is my roommate!? Because I was under the_ very_ clear impression that when we were ready it would be dealt with in a proper way not **FOISTED UPON ME MY FIRST DAY AT UNIVERISTY**!"

People loitering in reception were starting to stare

Anyway, get back to me, love you,kisskiss bye."

She only had one choice she was going to pull her well bred ass back together, march in there and take control.

* * *

I POV

"_Knock. Knock_."

His ears twitched.

_Here goes nothing_. Inuyasha thought to himself recognizing Kagome's familiar scent outside the door.

He crossed the living area in large strides and opened the door.

He put on a face of mock bewilderment.

"Ah 'gome what a pleasant-"

"Save it mutt." she cut him off scanning her eyes across the quarters effortlessly, finding it empty besides herself and the demon.

She proceeded to toss her purse and cloak atop the bar near where he was currently standing.

"Hmm no _visitors_?" She questioned venomously.

He stared into her ice grey depths with equal contempt.

"No _Mate_. I was expecting you"

She started at him angrily.

"I am not. and never will be your mate!"

"Are you sure?" He purred at her snaking his arms around the curvature of her waist jerking her towards him in milliseconds, she bristled at the contact and willed herself to stone giving him no response.

He whisked her dark mane back over her left shoulder and slowly nuzzled her ear.

"I said, _are_. _you_. _sure_?" He questioned nipping her ear with each word.

She shivered involuntarily and relaxed against him, she cursed herself for her weakness then cursed him.

"Fuck you."

"Ahaha I intend to."

"Crass."

"Bitch."

"Puppy."

"Oh baby don't be so harsh"

She'd had enough of this. Time to turn the tables

"Harsh.. ? I wouldn't dream of it honey" She drawled pushing him back towards the wall and slowly lifting her leg to knee him in the crotch, he caught it deftly, firmly bringing it towards his hip.

"Enough chit-chat" he growled closing the distance between their lips forcefully, coaxing her to open her mouth.

She slowly complied and lost herself in the kiss, deepening the contact as he grabbed her ass.

"I've missed this." he said mainly to himself squeezing tighter and drawing her legs further around his hips leading them towards the couch where they landed with a soft thud upon the cushions.

_It was like they had never been apart._

The thought hit her like falling through thin ice.

She came up here wanting answers and to be in control, all she got was a new record time for him getting her on her back.

"Shit, shit." She said slapping at his chest.

"I can't do this. We can't do this. We haven't seen each other in months and we certainly haven't been together like this in years."

She stood up, crossing her arms around her body protectively beginning to pace the length of the couch, wringing her hands obsessively.

Inuyasha continued to remain silent on the couch, only a subtle growl and and a glimmer of anger across the now weak bond gave her any clue to his emotions.

"Yash what am I doing here? What are _we_ doing here?"

But before he could even catch his breath to respond she spoke again.

"I thought we were separated for a reason, that the bond was tamped down and we had to wait until we were strong enough to handle our joining. I didn't see you for three years."

There are unshed tears in her deep grey eyes.

"And then when I saw you purely by chance and not to mention shitty luck on my part last Christmas you had a girlfriend. Now we're suddenly fucking roommates! I'm sorry but I just can't deal with this right now."

She then fled to the bedroom and locked the door behind her

* * *

"Well that went fucking great." Inuyasha glowered and threw one of the couch cushions at the window opposite him.

He finally got a chance to be near his mate again, to touch her, to _taste_ her only to have her run from him.

His phone rang.

"What the fuck do you want Sess?" he barked into the phone.

"I'm guessing it isn't going well." His brother replied smoothly.

"Understatement of the goddamn century Sherlock, whose bright idea was it to not explain the situation to her before she got here?"

"Mother's I believe, something about you two being able to work things out together."

"In case you forgot, my bitch is not exactly the type who enjoys being left out of the loop. Especially after we've been apart for three years."

"You're referring to her as that already? I thought you said things weren't going well. And it's not exactly like we gave you all the details either."

"Time doesn't change how I feel about her, she's still my mate, my wife even. I have had nothing but time to ponder our relationship and my feelings have not swayed. Though apparently _hers_ have, I can feel the doubt swirling through the bond. It must be strong too seeing as our link is so weak now."

"You sound like a love sick fool, you know what you need to do, stop being an ignoramus and go speak to her." His brother then abruptly hung up.

He thought back to when he arrived earlier this morning.

* * *

_He confidently strode to the ticket booth type counter where housing was supposed to give him his keys and room information, taking off his aviators and hitching them on his shirt._

_"Inuyasha Takahashi, I need my room assignment." He said looking up and then wincing back at the scary looking woman (if you could call her that) behind the glass._

_"Here. This is your key and room info." she slid the papers and key through the slot._

_"Your roommate is Kagome Higurashi."_

_"What the FUCK is going on here?" he screamed at the woman._

_She just glared and pressed the button that sent down the screen to cover the glass._

_He immediately dialed his brother._

_"Sess when you said there was a surprise waiting for me when I got to school I thought you meant a great room or a new stereo. Not this!" he practically spat into the device._

_"How do you know you don't have a great room and you can buy your own damn stereo." His brother goaded in response._

_"That is not what I meant and you know it."_

_"It's time Inuyasha, tell me how it goes when she gets there." click._

And now here he sits. Alone again.

Okay. This idea has been in my head forever and a damn year and I'm finally sorting it about. I hope it wasn't too terribly confusing. So please tell me if you like it and if it's making sense to you. I would love if you left a review. Don't hesitate to message me or hit me up on tumblr my URL there is monarchofthesouth. tumblr. com (remove the spaces as always) Also I made a blog just for this story the url for that is theroommatesstory. blogspot. com (remove some more spaces). Also everything will be linked in my profile as well


End file.
